


Papa

by DominaeFortuna



Series: Papa [1]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaeFortuna/pseuds/DominaeFortuna
Summary: A storm causes five travelers to be stranded in a church. When they meet it's leader, they get their eyes re-opened about strangers, sex...and Satanism.





	1. I Dio Scuro

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is written from another character. They are all involved with each other and is told in cgronological order, with a few exemptions.
> 
> (This is my first work so feel free to be critical)

"...Authorities have given Code-Red. Do not go outside unless it's an emergency. If you are on the road, try to seek hostage as fast as possible!" My heart started pounding in my chest. I looked outside the car window and witnessed how the storm polluted the bright skye. We had been driving for two hours in the middle of nowhere and to make matters worse, we where with a complete stranger. I reached for my telephone to see if the connection finally returned, but with no luck. I leaned my head against Joel, who was sitting next to me in the backseat. He trew his arm around me and held me against him. His tattooed arms looked dangerous in contrast to my blank shoulders. I loved seeying us in the car mirror. We looked so wholesome. But each time i tried to get a glance in the mirror, the driver started spying on us. Ever since he saw Joel, he started acting hostile towards him. I was even suprised, he let him into his car. 

"Look! There's a church not far from here" Joel pointed at a sign near the road. The driver followed the directions, wich led to a forest. We all agreed to stop the car. We had been adviced to keep away from forests but also to seek hostage. Meanwhile the storm got closer and seemed to follow us fastly. We had no chance but continue. I told the driver to move on and with little hesitation he did so. He turned up to speed and a rush hit the three of us. Both excited and in fear we followed the path to the church. I looked behind me and peeked in between our suitcases. The tree's started shaking savagely and some weaker tree's snapped as if they blocked the road behind us. The car made a sharp turn, which led Joel and me to bump against eachother. "Tiffani, you okay?" He asked. I nodded and the car seemed to be stopping. I look out of the window and noticed a churchlike building. It was both modern and classic. I just could not put my finger on it. We hurried out of the car and quickly grabbed our suitcases. We tried to hurry our way to the door but the gravel slowed us  down. My heart started pounding again. We were so close. It felt like i was running in my sleep.

We finally made it to the church steps and climbed our way to the top with our suitcases on our backs. It werent many steps but it felt like climbing a mountain. We eagerly rang the doorbell and hoped for the doors to open. I nervously took a deep breath and seemed to hear footsteps. How fortunate! The door opened and a figure in dark attire opened the door. "Are you seeking hostage?" His voice was muffled due to the silver mask, he wore. Again we had no choice. We confirmed and went inside. The hallway was grand. The interiour seemed a bit off from the usual churches and seemed to be very polished. I looked into a corner and saw a small sign that said: 'Have a fruitfull Belthane!' . Odd... For a moment i thought i stepped into an satanic cult but that message seemed more humane than what i expected. The figure assigned us to leave our luggage in the hallway and led us to a grand sactuary. It was allmost empty. Two women were sitting on seperate benches and seemed to be waiting. One was a bit younger than the other, so i felt more safe to ask her what was going on in this place. As i walked towards her i noticed she was wearing a black latex dress. Her hair was neatly curled and she wore heavy make up. She had the same look on her face as me, when i want to piss off my parents. It was still worth a try. I greeted her and asked for an explination.  She looked at me and smirked. "We are here to celebrate Belthane." She started giggling. "And it seemed we are blessed enough to stay here even longer!" I thanked her and went back to Joel. 

Suddenly the lights turned off. Probably the storm, i hoped. I looked at the stage and saw smoke emerging from it . A spotligth turned on and a dark figure appeard to move towards the front. He wore a pope attire and seemed to have his face painted in skullpaint. The two other women started clapping and cheering and the figure bowed his head towards them. He then moved over to the pulpit and looked over the sactuary. He looked poised and and proud dispite the lack of attendees. "Bongiorno!" The women cheered again. "Brave travelers. I know you have been struck by a storm but don't let this withhold this from celebrating this joyfull event. See it as a blessing...from Lucifer himself." His voice seemed to growl as he finished that sentence. A cold shiver struck me and i certanly was confused. Would we be safe?


	2. II Piercing eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet the third passanger in the car and his relation to Joel and Tiffani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have more Papa, i promise! I just needed to add this for the sake if storytelling.

"Ma'am, i was wondering if you had a spare pillow." All the worrying got the best of me. Just before take off, i had gotten the news about this horrible storm that would strike my destination as i arrive. It has been two hours and i still had two hours left untill we'd land. I try to find a comfortable spot in my seat but couldn't succeed. I turn my head to my right and noticed a girl sitting next to the window. Her perfume stroked my nose as i turned and she looked cute. A bit younger but certainly cute. She seemed very bored as she was doodleing on a piece of cardboard. 

It had been a while since i've actually met a girl other than colleagues or family. My job had taken over a geat part of my time and in the meantime i had been lingering for female attention. She seemed like the right girl. Excotic, youthfull and probably a beast in bed. Girls like that mostly wouldn't even be interested, but i could give it a try...if i dare. 

Each time i try to reach her i fail. Each time i turn my head i caught myself smelling her hair secretly. My eyes seem to wander off towards her bossom. Why on earth is she wearing that revealing top anyways? Why can't i just rip it off with my teeth and get it over with? I tried to imagine everything i would do with her...or even better: Everything she could do with me. I've always liked to be dominated first. I would kiss her feet and let her sit on my face. How hot it would be to have her lips wrestle with mine. The very thought of it gave me a boner allready. One i had to hide with my pillow so i wouldn't creep her out. 

One hour left untill we would land. I just had to take this oppertunity before it's too late. I took another look at her cardboard and noticed even more doodles. She certainly was bored so any word could do. "What brings you to florida?" I asked while i gathered all my courage. She looked at me ad if she had not noticed me before. "Holiday trip." She awnsered shortly. "Alone or...?" I fished. She shook her head and her face changed from uninterested to excited. "I'm meeting my online boyfriend for the first time! We've been skyping for two years now." She smiled. Ouch! Did not see that coming, but still kept a little hope. Any boy who can't seem to find a girl in his area must have been a loser right? And if he turns out to be a freak, i could act as the big hero. 

I kept on asking, but secretly refused to listen to everything. I just loved the female attention and kept on looking for a chance to give my digits. Her beautiful green eyes kept piercing mine, which was good. This way i wouldn't wander off towards her cleavage like before. How i would love to stare at her breasts as they slowly moved with every breath. 

"Oh by the way. I'm Dean. Dean Samuels!" I reached my hand towards her. She smiled and shook my hand. "Tiffani, nice to meet you." Her hands where soft and small. Imagine one of those around my hard penis-no- focus. "Listen. I can imagine how scary it could be to be all alone meeting strangers. If i can give you two a ride home, tell me. That way i know you atleast arrived save at the resort." Tiffani seemed puzzled. "Ehm... we'll see. I'm not sure if all busses will be canceled. You could join me towards the arrival hall, though. His flight lands earlier so he might be waiting for me." At least she wasn't completely rejecting me. Maybe, her loser boyfriend gets intimidated and steps off. I shouldn't be thinking this way but i could not help it. That girl was as hot as the weather and seemed like a sweetheart. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we arrived savely and on time at Orlando airport. This was the last flight before the storm..." I helped Tiffani with her small luggage and joined her towards baggage claim. I enjoyed the idea of her walking next to me. We'd match so well, i allmost started to think we where an item. My hand wanted to grab hers but i had to force myself not to. Her body was bending beautifully as she reached for her suitcase. It made her butt look bigger and i tried to imagine the view as i took her from behind. Her boyfriend better be a nerd!

Tiffani got more and more excited. I noticed her breathing getting heavier and heavier and the more we reached the exit, the more she she hurried her pace. She grabbed her cardboard and i finally noticed a name on it. 'Joel' . Not really a name you'd give a hansome boy. Atleast i wouldn't. The doors opened and Tiffani ran outside. I wanted to run after her but other travelers blocked my way. I tried to shuffle my way after her with much trouble. When i finally escaped the flock of people i noticed that she was burried in the arms of a tall guy. His hair was black and long. His arms and neck covered with tattoo's. His eyebrow pierced. Absolutely not what i expected. 

I had to save her. He looked satanic. Guys like that would only date girls like Tiffani, for dark purposes. " Attention. Due to the storm, all public transport will have atleast an hour delay." Great! An excuse to keep her save with me. I offered them a ride and they agreed with mutch hesistance. If she would only sit next to me instead of the backseat...


	3. III Elizabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is discovering the greatness of the monastery, while befriending a ghoul.

"I believe, all of you have nowhere to go, now this storm has trapped you in here. We have spare rooms in our monastery. You are welcome to use these untill the storm has passed. Please, do take your time to freshen up. Dinner is in two hours on the ground floor." Papa spoke with such grace. It was worth the risk of coming here. I needed this trip so much. My ex-husband wore me off and i needed guidance. Papa seemed so fitting. 

I grabbed my suitcase and followed one of the monks...or so i thought they where. I wasn't sure. "Here. Let me help you!" At first i refused. "Don't worry, it's no big deal." He assured and took my suitcase. His voice seemed so friendly. It contradicted his appearance. Just like Papa. "Thank you-eh..." He laughed at my akwardness. "Forgive me, where are my manners. I'm omega!" I shook his hands and introduced myself as well. "Elizabeth." I nervously laughed but then noticed the stairway. It was decorated with a massive painting of papa Emeritus. I gasped. The artistry was amazing and it felt like he could step out of it anytime. The image showed papa standing in Baphometh pose. He was surrounded by his monks and above him a galaxy filled with stars. Omega laughed again. This time at my astonishment. "Papa is a big fan of art. His grace was kind enough to inckude us as well. That's me on his left."

"Ladies first." Omega opened the door of my room. It was beyond my wildest expectations! The interiour was classic. I had my own canopy bed and when i opened my private bathroom-door, i saw a beautiful mosaic floor that went all the way to the edges of my bath. I wanted to scream so badly. This was better than the cheap hotel, i booked. 

"How do you like it, Elizabeth?" Omega asked as he stood in the doorway of my room. I couldn't find words to explain my gratitute so i ran up to him and hugged him tight. "It's...it's wonderfull! Thank you!" He accepted my hug by throwing his arms around me. His hand carressed my hair and i felt loved. It was precicely what i needed. "I better return to the kitchen. They are probably waiting for me to help making dinner." He excused himself and shook my hand as he left. What a gentleman. Just like Papa. I opened my suitcase and searched for my bath-supplies. That bath seemed to inviting to ignore and i wanted to feel fresh before dinner. 

As i walked towards the dining room, i noticed squealing coming out of another room. It sounded like Mary, the girl that came along with me. She seemed very obsessed with sex so she was probably pleasuring herself. She was so casual about it, which kind off annoyed me. I enjoyed sex just like everyone else, but never really hyped it up like she did. It seemed so unnessecary. 

The dining room was just as grand as everything else. The lack of people made it even seem larger than it allready was. Only Joel and his girlfriend where filling the chairs. I wanted to sit next to them but i really did not like that girl sitting next to him. He was more like me. Tattoo's, alternative clothes, while she was more like a preppy girl. My experience with girls like that where very negative and the fact that she did not reach me, sort of confirmed my expectation. I decided to pick a corner to sit at, far away from the two. I eagerly waited untill Mary and the other guy arrived. Or even better. When papa arrived.

The others slowly walked in the room followed by the monks who either sat down as well or placed food on the table. It smelled so good. I couldn't wait to try it!


	4. IV Invidia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel gets to meet Papa for a bit and hears Elizabeths opinion about his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the previous one. Hope it's enough to compensate. Also tried to give Papa Emeritus a little bit mire dialogue.

"Let us all feast on this joyfull day." Papa said with glee. He changed his chasuble for a black and white suit. We where sitting next to him, trying to figure out where we were. I looked to my left to make sure Tiffani was okay. She wore a vest, probably to cover up. I've noticed, Dean, shamelessly trying to peek at her cleavage which kind of angered me. I tried not to worry by focussing on my meal. It was incredible. As if angels served it, which was strange since this church was one of satanic believes. My plate got empty real quick and i carefully asked for more. "Take everything you need, sir. We are here to celebrate after all." Papa graciously answered. Tiffani winked as i looked at her for confirmation. I don't know why but i really did not wan't to come off as weird for eating much. She didn't seem to mind and gave me a cheeky wink. 

After dinner, we where served wine. I normally never drank wine but any alcohol would do. In a way. It felt like we where at a party. One of the monks or 'ghouls' as they called themselves, brought a guitar and srarted playing tunes, while the others where standing by the other attendees. The vibe had changed in a positive way. The eldest woman was trying to conversate with papa while dean was busy with his phone. The younger lady was flirting, immensly with a ghoul and Tiffani was swaying on the sweet guitar sounds, and seemed to be hinting she wanted me to dance with her. My dance moves wheren't that great so i grabbed her hand and swayed along with her. She giggled. The sweetest giggle i had evere heard. It made my evening a lot better. 

Others noticed our dancing and copied us and soon a second guitar was added to the music. It felt like we forgot about our outside-troubles. Papa reached his hand out for Tiffani, while looking me straight in the eye for approval. I didn't mind and Tiffani agreeed. She took his hand and Papa carefully placed her in the right dance-position. One of his hands was placed decently right under her shoulder, avoiding her waist. He held hrt close but not against his body and looked her in the eyes with a calming smile. I could tell his eyecontact being a bit intimidating to her. She akwardly giggled and tried to peek at my direction, causing her to look lost every one in a while. After a while Papa whispered in her ear and her insecurity inmedeately stopped. She kept on keeping eye contact and their swaying turned more intense. He started to twirl her and dipped her. Each time shamelesly staring at her breast, who pointed towards the sky. It kind of angered me in a way. I knew Tiffani could be trusted, but could he? I wasn't looking forward to arriving at the resort on my own.

I decided to ease myself and pour some more wine but all bottles where empty. I got directed to the wine-cellar in the kitchen. The kitchen looked clean and well put together. The biggest suprise was the marmer floored stairs that led to the cellar. The handrail was gold and where decorated with baroque-styled leaves at the ends. The cellar was very long. All it's walls where filled with bins of wine. In the middle was a simple wooden table and chair. I placed my glass on the table and went looking for a good brand of wine. They all told what year they where from and it did nothing for me. I had about zero knowledge of wine and started doubting myself. I picked the bottle with the most promising label and took it to my glass. I poured it and took a seat in the chair. A little sip caused me to relax and i leaned into my chair to close my eyes for a second. 

"Does she often dance with other dudes?" A female voice sounded. I opened my eye and noticed Elizabeth standing in front of me. Her face looked either sarcastic or cynical. "She doesn't get a kick out of it if that's what you mean!" I anwsered as i took another sip of wine. Elizabeth started heckling. " What's so funny?" I asked annoyed. Elizabeth took the seat opposite me. She placed one hand under her chin with her elbow placed onto the table. "Have you ever been bullied?" She asked. I nodded."And how did your bullies look? Not like you and me i assume...but perfect. No tattoo's, no piercings, no love for our music. And that will never change. I'm not saying they're all that way. But she comes close." I inmediately grabbed my glass and stood up. I hated her statement because i knew Tiffani wasn't like that. "That's not nice and i got other things to worry about. Now, if you are done insulting my girlfriend, i'm going to suprise her with this bottle." I eagerly got myself out of the cellar. I wasn't interested in a conversation with some jealous thirty-something woman. 

I returned to the kitchen and noticed Tiffani stitting down. She looked exhausted and seemed to enjoy herself. " Joel! Joel, there you are!" Tiffani seemed happy to see me. I took the seat next to her and poured wine into her glass. She kissed me thankfully and held her glass in front of me so we could toast. The party went on for hours and she felt asleep against my shoulder. "Tiff...you're sleeping, honey." Tiffani slightly opened her eyes and started mumbling, trying to say something. "Want me to help you?" I asked. She slowly nodded. I helped her up and walked er up the stairs towards our room. I helped her getting into her pyjama and got to witness her body for the first time. Although i truly loved her for who she is, i couldn't wait untill i had a piece of her body. She looked fit and every inch of it looked amazing. I kissed her goodnight and decided i had not had enough of the wine i found. I sneaked myself out of the room. 

Right as i closed the door behind me, i bumped into papa. He looked at me as if he had something serious to say. "Will you take a walk with me, son?" He politely asked. I agreed and we walked towards the chapel. "Your girfriend,..she's bellissima! Well done finding her." He kissed his fingers who formed an ok sign right after. I laughed uncomfortly and he continued. "I've noticed her not giving all her focus, which can be excused with our current situation, but i feel like there is something else." I stopped walking and started to feel anxious. Was he going to say the same thing, Elizabeth told me ? "What do you mean?" I asked. Papa threw his arm around my shoulders. "Tall guy." He suprisingly whispered in himself. "I've noticed her barely kissing you and assumed there might be problems. How long have you been together." He digged. "We met in person for tge first time." I admitted. " Speak no more! I will help you two getting fysical. Now. Pour yourself another glass and go to bed." He pointed towards the kitchen and smiled. "Untill tomorrow!" He joyfully shouted, leaving me even more confused. He's probably drunk. I thought.


	5. V Majesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary gets a moment with Papa Emeritus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to add an explicit chapter. My apologies for giving papa Boxers

"You wanted to speak with me, child?" Papa's voice sounded calm and interested. We were sitting in the very room i got to meet him in. The lights where out this time, with only one spotlight shining at the first row, where we were seated. I asked him to have a moment after everyone went to their rooms. I had been admiring him for a while and wanted to show him gratitute for his helpful words. I came from a very conservative home and felt imprisoned in my own bedroom. His church opened my eyes and i got out as fast as i could. 

"I wanted to thank you, Papa! You made me the woman i am today..." i grabbed his hands and locked eyes. Papa seemed very pleased with my action and smiled. "My work is finished then." He teasingly said and shuffled a little more towards me. I nodded. "Yes...you've done great. Even this evening! I never imagined having so much fun with so little." Papa stood up and grabbed my phone, whih was laying next to me on the bench. "Would you like some more...fun i meant." He asked and borrowed himself a couple of minutes to look into my music playlist. He then picked one of my favorite songs, as if he knew, and pushed play. He then grabbed two bottles and poured wine in both of them. He handed me a glass and took the other for himself "Salut!" He toasted and we both took a sip. "Mary, was it right?" I nodded again. "Is all the sexual expression because of me?" He asked. Ever since i got here, i had never felt so open about sex. " My parents a devout Christians...ironic isn't it?seeing how much of a adulter i am." We both started laughing. Papa then stood up and asked for my hand, which i took. I pressed my body against his and we started shuffling against each other. "You know. Mary Magdalene was a whore...i don't mind that. I love it!" He whispered in my ear. He then started kissing my neck softly. I never admitted wanting this, but it had been on my mind a lot. He was so suave and savy. I never thought it would come to this. The floor seemed to non-excist and his body seemed to take over mine. His hand slipped onto my waist but i could tell he was eager for my ass. My hand caressed his face and i leaned in for a kiss. I could tell my lips where softer than his and his tongue slipped into my mouth, touching mine. He stopped to give me a twirl, still trying to lock eyes with me. I finished my twirl and kissing him again, putting a stop to the dancing. 

"You are amazing, Papa." I praised. Papa chuckled and held me close to him. He stroked my back and moved further and further towards my breasts. I moved my hands towards his beltbuckle and pulled it. A silence broke. "It's allright child. Let me praise you this time." He joked. I pushed his pants   down and hid my hands in his boxers. I caressed the shaft of his growing erection and heard a slight moan coming out of his mouth, yearning for more. I lowered myself so i could face his crotch. I looked at Papa's face and saw his eyes asking me for more. I then took off his boxers, as far as i could and put my mouth around his, now hardened penis. I slowly moved my my head, which caused him to growl a little. Still not enough to have him scream, i decided and sped up my pace. His growling got harder and harder and right when he would hit his climax, he stopped me. "Have i ever showed you my suite, Mary?" He asked. I shook my head and Papa showed me the way. 

"Now...where were we?" He asked after introducing me to his suite. His bed looked inviting as it was neatly prepared. He teasingly tugged my latex dress, indicating that i should pull it off. I trew him onto the bed to crawl on top of him. We kissed passionately and i started to grind on his crotch. The moaning returned and in a quick move we switched places. Suddenly. His button seemed to make a rip into my dress. Normally, the material could handle the roughness but this time it didn't. The rip started at my cleavage and as it ripped, a fume of lube struck our noses. Luckily, it was scented. 

Papa took his hand on the rip and ripped it even further . He then started massaging my breasts and moved towards my vagina. I closed my eyes and gasped as i felt a tongue stroking my lips. It went wild. My whole body started trembling as the pace turned wilder. I was allmost there but he stopped. Papa stood up and reached his hand insisting on showing me his bathroom. 

He took of the ripped dress, that was hanging on my shoulders and turned the shower on. At the same time i was undressing him as if i couldn't wait. He gently pushed me into the cabin and took my thigh, which he held firmly and place on his hip. In a lightning move, he entered my body and started thrusting slowly. I could feel every move and gushed over it. He then pulled out and turned me around so my back faced him. I felt him slip inside me from behind and he moved wildy. The water extended the sound and echoed throughout the whole bathroom. 

We both came very hard and i felt like i never had before. Papa grabbed a lufa and washed the sweat off of my body. We had spend an hour under the shower, after the spectacle and lips touched passionately. "Bella, you where a goddess!" Papa kissed my forehead. "If you want, you may spend the rest of the night here." He proposed. A proposal i could not deny.


End file.
